qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Aşk Laftan Anlamaz
Aşk Laftan Anlamaz (English: Love doesn't understand words) is a Turkish drama series broadcast on Show TV. The show premiered on June 15, 2016. It stars Hande Erçel as Hayat Uzun, and Burak Deniz as Murat Sarsılmaz. The series is set in Istanbul and follows a workplace romance at a multinational fashion company Sarte.Aşk Laftan Anlamaz Dizisi Nerede Çekildi?'Ask Laftan Anlamaz' Season 2 Is Still A Possibility Plot Hayat Uzun, a native of Giresun village and daughter of a fisherman is under pressure to secure employment in Istanbul or she will have to return to her family in the countryside. A case of mistaken identity allows her to gain a job at multinational textile company Sarte, headed by Nejat Sarsılmaz, as personal assistant to Nejat's son - Murat's assistant, Cağla. Originally the job was reserved for Suna Pektas a family friend of Sarsilmaz's. Nejat's eldest son and heir, Murat Sarsılmaz, begins to fall in love with Hayat. This provokes jealousy from Murat ex-girlfriend, Didem, the lead model for the company. Jealousy causes Murat to push Hayat away, but he pursues her and apologizes, and eventually fires Didem for her plotting. Murat brings Hayat to his home to recover from a panic attack caused by Didem, and they bond, but Didem then arrives claiming to be pregnant. Hayat later learns from her friend Asli that Didem faked her hospital tests. Murat is distraught but accepts his responsibility to marry Didem. Both the families meet and decide their wedding. Murat's stepmother Derya, learns the truth and helps Didem to fake a miscarriage, releasing Murat from his presumed responsibility. Murat's personal chauffeur and best friend, Kerem falls for Ipek, Hayat's best friend and she later returns his advances. Murat's brother, Doruk meets Asli, Hayat's other best friends and become friends which later turns into love. Meanwhile, Ibhrahim, Hayat's landlord's nephew enters the plot. Hayat with the help of her friends Ipek and Asli decides to make Murat suffer a bit. She pretends to be in a romantic relationship with Ibrahim which sparks Murat's jealousy. Later on due to a series of events Murat comes to know this pretense. On Suna's (Hayat's) birthday, Murat welcomes Hayat in his life in the same place where he lost his mother. Both begin a very happy relationship. But Hayat is in constant despair due to her false identity. Murat proposes marriage to Hayat but is still unaware of her true identity. Hayat feels sad but is unable to disclose this to him fearing she might lose him. Derya discloses the truth to him and he's heartbroken. Hayat loses her job and her grandfather demands she return for an arranged marriage. Murat tries to stop this and, after overcoming the bad history between their families, marries Hayat. However, Murat realises he still has not forgiven Hayat and is cold towards her. Also, Kerem breaks up with Ipek as she knew all along about Hayat/Suna. Murat becomes jealous when Emre, a contractor to Sarte, flirts with Hayat, and the company suffers. Murat and Hayat fall more in love and friction in their relationship increases at the same time. Murat's first mom returns with nurse Hazal in a series of events. When his mother is hospitalized from an accident, Murat contemplates Hayat's desire to separate and realizes that he has to fight for her. Murat tries to repair his relationship with Hayat, but she spurns his efforts. Emre sends an unusual message to Hayat convincing her of his love for her. Murat is angry on Hayat and he leaves her saying the marriage is over. But then Murat returns to save Hayat from a fire, saying that he cannot live without her. Later Hazal kills Murat's mom in a revengeful act. And after her death, Murat finds out that she always loved him and came begging for him but his father and grandma always threw her out. Nejat sells his shares of Sarte to Emre. Emre, on the other hand, does a DNA test which says that Murat is not a Sarsılmaz. He black-mails Hayat to tell this to Murat or start working with Emre. Hayat is so distraught that she tries to kill herself, this changes Emre's mind and he decides to return his shares and he tells Derya to end this, then he calls Hayat for the last meeting which ends up in their accident with Murat's car. Emre has some serious injuries in the accident, seeing this Derya gets a chance and explains everything to Murat without proving herself guilty. Murat is angry with Hayat, so Hayat decides to tell the truth to Murat. Murat is devastated on this news so, Hayat does another DNA test which reveals that Murat is the heir of the Sarsılmaz family and Doruk is not. But Murat doesn't tell this to Doruk for peace in their family. Murat convinces the staff at Sarte to accept his brother Doruk as their boss. Doruk's ex-girlfriend, Giçik returns and wants to get back with him. Asli witnesses Giçik kissing Doruk and thinks Doruk still loves her so she end ends things with him. He tries to stop her but in vain. To get revenge, she flirts with Hayat's brother, Cemil and pretends to be in a relationship with him which causes Doruk to become jealous. This is also hers and Cemil's plan to bake Tuval jealous as Cemil is in love with her. Their plan succeeds and Tuval confesses her love. Hayat finds out that she is pregnant and the whole family is elated. 5 years later, Hayat and Murat have 5 year old twins and she is expecting again. Kerem and Ipek have a newborn and Doruk and Asli are back together. The series ends on a happy note.Love Cast Main cast *Hande Erçel as Hayat Uzun Sarsılmaz, Murat's love interest and wife *Burak Deniz as Murat Sarsılmaz, Hayat's love interest and husband *Oğuzhan Karbi as Doruk Sarsılmaz, Murat's half-brother & Asli's love interest *Özcan Tekdemir as Aslı, Hayat's best friend & Doruk's love interest *Merve Çağıran as İpek, Hayat's best friend & Kerem's love interest *Bülent Emrah Parlak as Cemil Uzun, Hayat's brother *Demet Gül as Tuval Yanıkoğlu, Sarte's head designer *Süleyman Felek as Kerem, Murat's best friend & İpek's love interest *İsmail Ege Şaşmaz as Ibrahim *Birand Tunca as Emre Azatoğlu, a contractor to Sarte *Betül Çobanoğlu as Derya Sarsılmaz, Murat's stepmother *Cem Emüler as Nejat Sarsılmaz, Head of Sarte *Nazan Diper as Azime Sarsılmaz, Murat's grandmother *Metin Akpınar as Haşmet Uzun, Hayat's grandfather *Evren Duyal as Faride, Hayat's aunt *Sultan Köroğlu Kiliç as Emine Uzun, Hayat's Mother Recurring cast *Elif Doğan as Suna Pektas *Metehan Kuru as Gökçe *Oğuz Okul as Kamal Pektas *Gözde Kocaoğlu Yağmur as Çharlla, Murat's assistant *Tuğçe Karabacak as Didem, Murat's ex-girlfriend *Alp Navruz as Cenk, Didem's friend Series overview See also *Television in Turkey *List of Turkish television series *Turkish television drama References External links * Category:2016 Turkish television series debuts Category:Turkish drama television series Category:Turkish romantic-comedy television series Category:2010s Turkish television series Category:Show TV shows Category:Turkish Dramas or TV serials Dubbed in Urdu